Tacto al fuego (SasuHina)
by Aiko Buddy
Summary: Aceptar ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha no le había costado tanto luego de haberse enamorado de él inclusive consciente de las consecuencias pero adentrarse en su mundo era una historia enteramente distinta. Podría prender cuantas velas quisiese pero la oscuridad jamás se marcharía, y temerosa a lo incierto no le dejará a su novio otra opción que arrastrarla a las mismas tinieblas.


**G**enero: » Romance.  
**P**areja única: Sasuke y Hinata.**  
**

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de otro que Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

** Tacto al fuego **

* * *

_(SasuHina)_

* * *

La noticia de que polos tan opuestos habían oficializado tal relación corrió en la universidad como agua entre las manos. Las reacciones eran variadas, desde los celos a la ternura, desde el enojo a la felicidad y desde el descaro a la timidez. Fue en cuestión de minutos que se volvieron la pareja más popular del centro estudiantil mientras él lo ignoraba aunque orgulloso, y ella más bien lo evitaba, sumida en la vergüenza de las habladurías que circulaban, principalmente afectada por las comparaciones realizadas: el demonio y el ángel, había sido una, gruñón y mojigata, fue la más ofensiva, mientras que hielo y fuego resultó ser la última de otras que escuchó. Sometida desde su niñez por una insistente timidez y una actitud sumisa interiormente aceptó que lo que decían no era más que la presente realidad. Más bien, Hyuuga Hinata, una joven tímida, educada y por sobretodo amable, confirmaba con seguridad ser lo opuesto a Sasuke Uchiha, un chico susceptible, arrogante y apático, demasiado serio para contar con veinte años; mas pese a las diferencias ambos poseían similitudes si bien escasas, pero lo que sostenía la relación no era otra que la comprensión. No hacía falta hablar para entenderse ni amoldarse para encajar, ellos podían llegar a una nivelación perfecta.

Así, se volvieron al poco tiempo la pareja perfecta. Procedían a besarse castamente tanto en los pasillos del edificio como en las calles y parques escasos de público, pues no eran exhibicionistas en lo absoluto sino que la pena y el recato eran los que ejercían no obstante cuando se hallaban en soledad tampoco existía diferencia. Hinata adoptando el papel de hielo siempre se ocupaba de presentar límites por demás odiados por Uchiha, ya que como fuego naciente ser apagado por el agua era aún más fácil e inevitable si se trataba de un deseo de su encantadora novia. Después de todo, pensaba, apenas comenzaban a salir y los besos apasionantes como las caricias osadas que una vez robó debían esperar debido a que a ella no le gustaban, pues le asustaba lo desconocido. Sabía Sasuke sin embargo que, aunque tarde, como el demonio que era corrompería a ese ángel tanto como él ya lo estaba. Simplemente porque un ángel y un demonio no se pueden involucrar sin que ambos ejerzan alguna influencia del otro terminando en el punto exacto de la división del mal y el bien.

Hinata efectivamente era virgen a los veinte años siendo ello extraordinario en los actuales tiempos, además de una obligación para Sasuke en cuanto al dominio de su control. Lo último que él haría sería ejercer presión en la chica aunque en ocasiones las hormonas amenazaban por domar al joven y hacer con Hyuuga lo que culminó en sus pensares. Desgarrar las prendas con recelo al ser ellas quienes más contacto con su piel gozaran e indicar cual director de orquesta cada uno de sus gemidos se volvió al mes el deseo más anhelado de Sasuke. ¿Cómo controlarse con una novia santa cuando su cuerpo igualaba el de un demonio? Caderas anchas, pechos turgentes, una cintura realmente marcada y piernas largas para culminar su metro sesenta y seis. En resumen estaba todavía a tiempo de volverse loco pero también de darle un final a la situación. Al igual que su novia, con su metro setenta y ocho podría hasta ser confundido con un modelo de cabellos azabaches y ojos color carbón, con músculos para nada exagerados más bien los necesarios para que terceros admirasen con embelesamiento su trabajado pecho. Empero, la duda sobre qué provocaba él en Hinata insistía, siquiera un pequeño deseo debía residir en ella para lograr empujarla con él al mismo abismo; y si no: tampoco importaba. Él a cómo dé lugar la iba arrastrar a las tinieblas y con suerte con su propia esencia ella lograría agregarle su propia y siempre presente luz, ya que también eran la noche y el día.

En la facultad una vez escuchó otra absurda comparación si bien interesante: mientras él era de fuego Hinata era el hielo personificado. No estaba del todo errado pues la chica siempre retrocedía cuando él comenzaba a encenderse pero a partir de entonces iba a ser diferente. Él lograría derretir a Hyuuga empleando el fuego del que era poseedor e incluso si ambos finalizaban quemados.

–S-Sasuke –sonó el clásico grito de retirada de su novia camuflado en un leve gemido. Uchiha gruñó y obedeció rompiendo el beso que por poco se vuelve desenfrenado, con el deseo concentrado en su hombría. Ella yacía en su mismo estado pero asustada, ya que siempre temió de aquello desconocido para sus ojos perlas o sus sentires controlados. Conocía el amor pero se le dificultaba pensar en el deseo que su novio le hacía sentir. Las nuevas sensaciones, el calor concentrado en su vientre; prácticamente hervía y le asustaba la idea de que la caldera estallara en uno o en otro momento–. T-Tengo que irme.  
–Quédate a dormir –susurró él, adentrando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Hinata para sostener su cintura, logrando un suspiro de su parte–. Sabes –comenzó soltando su aliento sobre el de ella–, porqué... ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir aquí? Conmigo.  
–H-Hablas... –parpadeó–. ¿En serio? –él asintió y Hinata le regaló la más cálida de sus sonrisas sometiendo a Sasuke a sus encantos. Observarla con tanto anhelo cada vez que sonreía era una acción imposible de esquivar; sus dientes perfectos y los labios color cereza que exclamaban ser mordidos hacían a su mueca irresistible–. No quisiera ser una molestia, no es necesario...  
–Sí lo es –aclaró con rapidez consciente de la delicada mano posada en su rostro. Siempre sus acciones eran tan castas que imaginarla recorriendo su misma piel se volvía la tarea más difícil jamás realizada aunque aún así la imaginaba en tales situaciones–. Para mí lo es, no aguanto no dormir junto a ti. Te necesito –terminó por decir–, en todo momento.

Posteriormente procedió a unir sus labios con los contrarios adentrando en el proceso su lengua. Debía avanzar con la velocidad de un caracol por lo que lentamente y con sensualidad empleada comenzó a hacerse de ella. La cintura y baja espalda de Hinata eran por el momento su objetivo mientras con sus propios labios sometía los suyos. No pasó cuatro minutos cuando la chica se alejó de él lentamente, con el rostro ardiente de vergüenza y de temor.

–M-Me iré –dijo apartándose apresurada, realmente nerviosa al querer continuar. ¿Luego qué? Se preguntaba. ¿Cómo se sentiría más tarde y cómo actuaría? No haría más que el ridículo y la emoción que hacía que sus piernas temblaran y su cuerpo hirviera no debía ser buena; no obstante al volverse a un Uchiha apesadumbrado, acaso fingiendo indiferencia, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Siempre sucedía, no podía esquivar la idea de complacer a los demás. Uchiha era un caprichoso y ella que lo había aprendido no podía negarle nada, no sin sentirse culpable, en este caso por dejarlo solo; y ella odiaba saberlo en soledad. Sonrió–. Está bien.  
–Perfecto –fue su única palabra antes de lanzarse al acecho, ignorante a la terca idea de su novia en cuando descansar en el sillón. Por supuesto, y aunque apretados, esa noche ambos terminaron durmiendo en el sofá condenados simplemente a experimentar un casto abrazo.

Para Hinata el mundo de Sasuke era tan oscuro que avanzar hacia la nada significaba un peligroso riesgo sin embargo conocía el lugar que compartía en ese mismo momento con su novio y sabiendo de la ausencia de una salida seguía reacia a avanzar de aquel seguro lugar.

. . .

Él había comenzado a actuar una vez vio la oportunidad, marchando en un automóvil de variada velocidad pero aparentemente sin frenos.

La mudanza de Hinata a su casa fue la mejor oportunidad para empujarla lentamente a su persona de modo que lo siguiera a esa oscuridad espesa que se encontraba en su propio mundo. Pegar con moderación su pecho contra la espalda de ella se volvió una costumbre al consultar el sitio de dónde iría esto o aquello y susurrar al abrigo su deseo en la nuca contraria perturbaba los sentidos de la chica con constancia. Sabía que él lo hacía a propósito, así lo presentía, pero cada vez retroceder resultaba ser más difícil. Los besos antes únicamente castos se cargaron de pasión que desbordaba de él. Las caricias depositadas solamente en su cintura ahora recorrían sus brazos, su cuello y sostenían con posesión sus caderas. Por último sus labios, quienes se abrieron paso a la piel de su cuello y hombros, siempre atacándolos cuando con suerte les daba la espalda. Hinata no sabía lo que intentaba pero quejarse era una tarea imposible.

–Te prefiero sobre los tomates. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –preguntó divertido el Uchiha sentado junto a ella en el sofá para lograr descansar, con su mirada puesta en el techo mientras procesaba un suspiro–. Lo sabes.  
–Para mí... tú eres dulce –dijo en respuesta con timidez entendiendo su punto, ganándose un encantador ceño fruncido aunque vergonzoso para ella–. E-El más rico de los d-dulces –terminó por susurrar roja como los tomates antes mencionados–. ¿Q-Qué?  
–Hmp –divertido se acercó a ella tomando su nuca para besarla en la nariz, emocionándose con sus mejillas y más tarde con sus tentadores labios.

Increíble le resultaba que lo considerara alguien dulce cuando bien se podría acercar a ser un limón agrio pero él desconocía su actitud frente a ella, ajeno al cambio que radicaba en él cada vez que la encontraba entre la luz visible gracias a sus ojos. Con ella de alguna manera actuaba diferente sin perder su toque Uchiha, pues la influencia de su novia existía en su persona y Hinata en varias ocasiones lo encontraba tierno tal como en el presente momento. La delicadeza que utilizaba al ladear su cabeza de modo que facilite la profundidad del beso, amenazando con apartarse y volviéndose a impulsar hacia delante en el último momento, eran las pruebas. Sasuke sin lugar a dudas lograba derretirla y hacer de su hielo agua tibia mientras ella ocupaba el papel de avivar la llama de él.

–Shh –silenciando cualquier futura palabra de Hinata se incorporó logrando quedar encorvado sobre ella apoyándose en la rodilla. Pasó flemático hacia su cuello lamiendo de una manera excitante la piel expuesta siendo correspondido con un leve suspiro. Adivinó el carmesí de sus mejillas mientras descendía por su cuello imaginándose un camino especifico por el cual su tibia saliva tendría paso. Su cuerpo exigía el contacto, el de ambos, pero cruzar abruptamente un limite era aún peor que siquiera hacerlo; y tal como un gran paso en la luna soltó el tercer botón de la blanca camisa que la chica portaba, evitando sobresaltarla–. No iré... lejos. Sólo, sólo, disfruta.

Luego de susurrar sobre el lóbulo de su oreja bajó a su clavícula la cual besó, lamió y saboreó. Sus dientes sedientos de protagonismo también actuaron explorando lo que había escondido detrás del cuarto y quinto botón. Relamerse los labios al lograr el contacto con el inicio de sus senos fue un impulso de Sasuke. Se sentía explotar ante las tierras descubiertas. Anhelaba proseguir con un poco más de brusquedad, arrancar la camisa de su novia en sólo un rasgado y así corromper aquel ángel de una buena vez. Con ello en mente no tardó en descontrolarse el propio control, apurando las manos del azabache en la tarea de abrir la camisa de Hinata, por lo que una vez hubo terminado miró con curiosidad a su novia ignorando su respiración desigual. Sonrió al ver sus párpados completamente alzados y recostándola en el sillón depositó un débil e inocente beso sobre la tela del sostén, en el centro de su seno.

–¡S-Sas...! –el grito fue interrumpido por los labios curvados de Uchiha, que encajando a cómo dé lugar sobre los de la ojiperla adentró sin vergüenza su lengua en su cavidad.  
–No llegaré más lejos que esto. Sólo disfruta, Hinata –dijo emocionado con una sonrisa única en su rostro, a lo que la chica no pudo negarse tras percibir el tacto del azabache.

Como si estuviera a centímetros del fuego el hielo que una vez fue se transformó en líquido. Le tensaban sus lamidas, le quemaban aún mojadas, y creía fabricar fuego en su vientre. Él con sus grandes manos acariciaba la piel porcelana del abdomen y la cintura, tan delicado que se le hacía exquisito. El pudor voló una vez sus manos unidas a las masculinas fueron inmovilizadas un poco más arriba de su cabeza y los labios de Sasuke en compañía de una aventurada lengua marcaban territorio con cada paso, y los gemidos no se pudieron retener más. Podía, también, percibir la pierna completamente flexionada de Sasuke a la derecha de su cadera mientras que el largo de la otra acariciaba la propia, además de un bulto del cual desconocía procedencia en uno de sus muslos. ¿Qué era esa sensación que la recorría entera y que su cuerpo con gran facilidad aceptaba? Cual fuere le agradaba y gustosa si no avanzaba a más recibiría, por consiguiente liberando sus manos y deslizándose por debajo de Uchiha fue ella quien inició un nuevo beso. Deseaba sostenerlo por la nuca y sentir sus cabellos tal como ahora hacía, e impulsada por el deseo de devolver las sensaciones desabrochó la camisa de él al igual que su sostén.

Impulsivamente Sasuke la abrazó con intención de sentirla probando como tantas veces su boca desarrollando una batalla furiosa. Evitaba con maestría el contacto entre las zonas inferiores e imaginaba cómo proceder con moderación con sus senos de infarto, lo que prontamente experimentaría él. Empero, ya había sido suficiente y el mismo fuego tendría que apagarse si quería lograr su objetivo. De esa forma con la que procedió a quemarla se apartó con una media sonrisa marca Uchiha. Besó su nariz y con tranquilidad fingida se encaminó a su habitación dejándola sola. Así, con el deseo a flor de piel quedó Hinata recostada en el sofá, completamente avergonzada.

–Por Dios –susurró cubriéndose el rostro sintiendo de inmediato el calor en él pasados unos segundos. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Ella y él. Principalmente él.

Una vez vestida fue al baño en busca de frescura, pues su rostro necesitaba con urgencia agua fría. En el espejo se podía ver hecha un desastre, los rastros de agitación eran notorios al igual que el miedo en sus pupilas. ¿Podrían haber pasado esa línea tan marcada por ella? Se preguntaba; y sí, podrían haberlo hecho de no ser por Sasuke y su bendito control, usualmente suyo. Por primera vez Hinata realmente deseó conocer el oscuro mundo de su novio y hacerlo gris con su presencia- Lo quería tanto... pero no. Ella no era así, ella no se dejaba llevar por las hormonas y evidentemente ella desconocía que no se trataba sólo de sexo lo que experimentaría con su novio, sino de una expresión de amor: la más hermosa forma de volverse uno con esa persona especial. Claro, aún faltaba para eso, se repitió Hinata mordiéndose el labio, aún faltaba...

–Pero... ¿A-Ahora como lo voy a ver a la cara? –susurró sorprendida mirando sus pechos a través del espejo con un sonrojo inmediato al recordar lo pasado. ¡Él la había visto y no por su culpa, sino que por una idea absurda suya! Ella debía de estar loca y lo supo al recordar que esa noche ambos tenían que dormir juntos. La tierra no la iba a tragar así que sólo tenía una solución–. Dormir en el baño, e-eso haré.  
–¡Hinata! –gritó Sasuke desde la habitación, tomándola desprevenida. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y tímidamente contestó:  
–¿S-Sí?  
–¡Ven! –lo escuchó y tan pronto como lo hizo miró la pared cual serpiente, tentándola a estampar su frente contra ella–. ¡Hace frío! ¿No vienes?  
–¡Ha-Hace treinta grados! –silencio, un silencio prolongado que Hinata demasiado temprano consideró un triunfo, ya que ante la escasees de imaginación él volvió a gritar.  
–¡Tengo frío!

Hyuuga se mordió el labio inferior cuando la idea de que su novio tuviese fiebre nació en su cabeza. No había otra explicación, cómo tendría frío al hacer treinta grados si no tenía una alta temperatura. Dudosa, tomó la llave de la puerta para dirigirse al mismo infierno, mas jamás esperó ser recibida por tal visión una vez entró. Sasuke con sólo un boxer acostado boca abajo y aparentemente débil. Deducir que estaba enfermo para una persona tan piadosa como Hinata fue una misión extremadamente fácil, y más cuando Sasuke bien podría ser un excelente actor. De modo que corrió con preocupación para acudir a su novio.

–Pensé que dormirías en el baño –dijo él al tomarla por la muñeca cuando intentó comprobar la temperatura de su rostro, que por cierto era completamente normal. Había veces donde Sasuke amaba que su novia fuera tan ingenua y ésta se incluía a la lista. La cara de sorpresa y decepción, un poco perturbadora, de Hinata era de fotografía. Así que para recompensar la falta de una cámara la atrajo con cierta brusquedad a su persona logrando que se acostara junto a él pero mirando el techo blanco de la habitación, todavía pasmada–. De esta forma podemos ahorrar en almohadas –acomodándose entre los senos dotados de Hinata cerró los ojos con cansancio–, podrías darle las otras a quien las necesite más, o eso que tú harías.  
–¡S-Sasuke!  
–Calla. A dormir.

. . **.**

Quizás era de día o tal vez el sol aún no se había asomado, eso no le importaba ya que sólo podía pensar en el insoportable calor que la envolvía, pero entonces también sintió frío. Fruncir el ceño ante la extraña sensación fue una tentación exitosa. No abrió los ojos, pues se hallaba en el límite entre la luna y la tierra, sin embargo comenzó a parpadear cuando de improvisto un ligero suspiro escapó de sus labios cereza. Una vez consiguió mostrar sus ojos a la luz los mismos se dejaron en exagerada exposición al distinguir sobre ella a su novio o, más bien, las manos de éste sobre sus senos.

–Vuelve a cerrar los ojos –le ordenó él, sin despistar la vista de lo que hacía. La sorpresa de Hinata era a leguas notoria y le impedía articular. Entonces Sasuke adivinó su erecto pezón y lo cogió entre sus dedos con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla delirar. Gimió, alto, logrando que su novio respirara hondo y se acomodara en su lugar, y luego cerró los ojos completamente avergonzada.  
–S-Sasuke, n-no…  
–Shh –silenció, tocando a penas los labios de ella con los suyos y más tarde alejándose para contemplar lo que para él por sentado era un obra de arte.

Hinata terminó por ceder aunque temerosa de luego no poder volver a abrir los ojos. Se hubiera cuestionado cómo lograría ver a Sasuke al rostro sin avergonzarse pero perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su camiseta era alzada por sobre los senos. Se sentía flotar en un mar de sensaciones con cada simple caricia proporcionada por él, y olvidó que eso quizás no fuera algo correcto cuando un segundo pellizco le arrebató un gemido. Olvidar en cambio el hacer de su novio resultó un imposible. Sasuke, quien se había en un comienzo sólo limitado a observarla y había terminado por ceder a sus deseos, cometía sin piedad, según ella. Los gemidos los deleitaban a ambos y él se controlaba para no imitar a su novia aunque uno que otro gruñido o exhalación profunda resultaban incontenibles; para Hinata una estimulación casi tan efectiva como el tacto de Sasuke o la hombría de éste que presionaba insistente su cadera.

Con la palma extendida Sasuke tomó uno de sus pechos mientras con la otra, y con suma paciencia, alzaba el estorboso sostén. Cumplido su objetivo y sin perder el agarre de la prenda observó los llamativos atributos de Hinata. Ambos, orgullosos, descendían y ascendían atrayendo su atención mientras que los que en realidad clamaban por él eran los erectos pezones. Como acto reflejo terminó por relamerse los labios al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por las curvas y gozaba del botón que las lamía. Hinata lejos de estar en sus cinco sentidos mordió su labio inferior. El acto no pasó desapercibido para el azabache que aunque ansiaba lamer y morder el prisionero de los dientes de su novia esa acción por el momento sólo pasaría en sus senos de infarto. Con ello en mente se agachó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de uno de los maravillosos montes para acto seguido tomar la cima en su boca cual lobo hambriento.

Los gemidos de la joven no se hicieron esperar. Hinata se sentía no sólo en las llamas sino que también explotar. Creía que de obtener sólo un poco más de calor se quemaría y por ello fue que, considerada su mano un matafuego en un momento de delirio, tomó con ella su propio pecho aunque tuviera que infiltrarse por debajo de la mano de Sasuke. Él se detuvo ante la impresión, mirando deseoso cómo ella misma se tocaba y lo quitaba a él de por medio. Lo divirtió sólo un segundo, ya que, mientras más contempló la escena, el deseo lo nubló. Tomó ambas muñecas de ella con sólo el agarre de una mano sosteniéndolas por sobre su cabeza y con su boca y la mano que le quedó libre comenzó su obra: lamer, morder, apretar y manosear. Repitió el acto infinidad de veces lidiando con el convulsivo cuerpo de Hinata. No recordaba o no sabía cómo se había posicionado sobre ella tal como la noche anterior pero poco y nada le importó cuando tras un intento de acomodarse su pene frotó la cadera de la ojiperla. Gruñó haciéndole tributo a su actuar salvaje, puesto que tras la sensación de placer y frustración quitó a cómo dé lugar toda ropa superior de su novia y colocándola en posición fetal se posicionó detrás de ella para refregar su hombría por su trasero así como para abusar de las caricias que le proporcionaba a los grandes pechos de ella, si no se lo consideraba un manoseo caliente.

–S-Sasuke… –él le prestó atención quitando el rostro de su cuello para contemplar súplica en la mirada perla. Sus ojos brillaron al imaginar sus palabras y dando un último falso embiste la colocó sobre él. A escasos centímetros de su rostro esperó a que hablara–. Yo… ah… yo tengo que ir a-a trabajar.

Dicho eso se congeló. Tardó un tiempo peligroso en procesar sus palabras y debido a ello permitió que su novia recuperara del todo la conciencia y se incorporara. Ella lo besó castamente en los labios y roja como un tomate se marchó cual estrella fugaz de la habitación. Fue allí que Sasuke tuvo que reaccionar produciendo su desconcierto en un suspiro, rendido. Pese a la fuga de su novia no estaba tan preocupado. Había estado tan cerca de morder la manzana que no podía decepcionarse cuando antes sólo la contemplaba, pues debido a ello ahora la deseaba más. Sólo faltaba un poco, un poco y la alcanzaría de aquella rama alta en el árbol. Se la llevaría con él al infierno, por eso esperaba que gozara de sus últimos momentos en la luz.

Después de superar el momento Sasuke se colocó unos jeans y cogió la primera camisa que encontró. Había recordado, divertido, que hoy su novia no trabajaba y que probablemente lo había olvidado. Todo debido a que intentaba quitárselo de encima. Pensarlo así sonaba mal, de hecho era algo malo que su novia lo evitara, y es por eso que la idea de buscar venganza se le presentó en las ropas de una serpiente. ¿Qué podría hacer parar que ella entendiera que no tenía por qué escapar de él? Tuvo quince minutos para pensar hasta que el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose llamó su atención. Ella evitó mirarlo en todo momento si bien Sasuke, siendo su contraste, no le quitó el ojo de encima. El resultado del accionar de ella produjo que el azabache se ofendiera, ya que el hecho de ser ignorado por Hinata desde el primer momento en el que la vio le fue una molestia en las tierras de atrás.

–Te acompaño hasta abajo –dijo y aunque la ojiperla abrió la boca para objetar fue inmediatamente callada por una lamida de él a sus labios. Sólo la volvió a la tierra la descarada sonrisa del Uchiha y la lucha en la que se tuvo que involucrar para que no se desmayara por la vergüenza–. Vamos o llegaras tarde.

He ahí se hallaban ahora, uno al lado del otro sumidos en un completo silencio. La campana les anunció la llegada del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron mostrándoles que irían solos. Sasuke sonrió ante eso y miró de reojo a su novia, que seguramente debía estar pensando las mismas cosas indecorosas que él, pues tenía los ojos cerrados como quién no quiere aceptar la que es una realidad pero sí creerse una mentira. Ella entró y cuando las puertas se cerraron luego de hacerlo él sonrió revelando la presencia de un secreto que sólo él sabía. Hinata lo vio por el espejo mientras intentaba ignorarlo y frunció pensativa el ceño ante ello. Cuando se atrevió a encararlo él le daba la espalda pero alcanzó a ver con alarma cómo el dedo índice de éste se destinaba hacia el botón de paro. Entró en pánico.

–¿S-Sasuke qué…? –demasiado tarde Hinata decidió hablar, según Sasuke, quien ya había cometido su travesura. Se volteo para mirarla y ante su atenta mirada se quitó la camisa. Podría ser una santa pero ella se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, y no se quejaba, le gusta que ella lo apreciara y se sintiera atraída sexualmente por él sin embargo no que su vergüenza siempre le impidiera el placer de contemplarlo obligando a sus manos a cubrir sus ojos perla. De modo que tuvo que quitarle lentamente las manos de la cara.  
–Mira, Hinata, que no me molesta. Me gusta que lo hagas –dijo sin explayarse, hecho común en él. Las palabras nunca le sobraban y todo lo que decía lo hacía con un fin. Él sólo decía lo necesario aunque no negaba que cuando la ojiperla pululaba a su alrededor no actuaba como en realidad lo debía hacer–. Hoy es sábado y no trabajas así que no tienes ninguna excusa. Si no me tocas o no me miras lo haré yo en tu lugar.  
–¿S-Sólo m-mirarme? –escuchó Sasuke de su novia con dificultad. Sonrió lascivamente, se había vuelto común desde que eran pareja. También era común que en tales situaciones su novia quisiera desviar el tema para evitar la vergüenza.  
–Hoy lo intenté y no me fue muy bien. Así que no hace falta que conteste –se acercó dulcemente, desde la perspectiva de la Hyuuga, a ella. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla de una forma bastante tierna y lenta, placentera, y cuando él iba lento el placer irónicamente se presentaba agitado. El beso no tardó en trasformase en uno apasionado, donde someter la lengua de Hinata era el único objetivo–. Treinta minutos, Hinata, y luego iremos a un bar a desayunar.

Ella siquiera llegó a asentir, apoyando sus manos tímidamente en los hombros de Sasuke. Temía que si lo tomaba del cuello lo estiraría así como también dudaba de poder abrazarlo. Si lo hizo o no una vez era lo de menos ya que lo había olvidado por completo. Se sentía tan nerviosa que no pudo continuar. No lo podía hacer en un ascensor para el fracaso de los planes de Sasuke. Era su turno de poner los puntos y ser tomada en serio, la idea de ser sometida y callada siempre por él no le era placentera.

–S-Sasuke –llamó ella logrando obtener la atención del azabache. Teniendo presa su mirada lo besó torpemente y cuando éste bajó la guardia estiró su mano por sobre su hombro y apretó el timbre que anunciaba que se habían varado. Sasuke la miró sorprendido y ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima volvió a apretar el botón de paro para comenzar a avanzar a planta baja–. Ya has tenido suficiente en la mañana, a-ahora tenemos que comer.

Sin despegarse de él la sorpresa admiró cómo su novia le colocaba de nuevo la camisa y le dedicaba una adorable sonrisa en compañía de su clásico sonrojo.

No lo podía creer y aunque bien le hubiera gustado ofenderse en el fondo lo alegraba que lo enfrentara de esa forma. Ella sin darse cuenta comenzaba a familiarizarse con su mundo así como él también, ya que sumiso se colocó la remera y asintió a los deseos de su novia.

. . **.**

Él estaba logrando arrebatarle la cordura, si no lo había hecho ya.

Jamás hubiera imaginado tanto deseo; y es que, sí, ella deseaba a Sasuke como un niño anhela un dulce o como el azabache la quiere a ella. ¿Podría acaso quererlo más, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ella a él que viceversa? No fue esto cosa de un día o de dos, sino que a la cuarta semana Hinata explotó, evitando encontrárselo mucho rato para así no ser ella quien saltara a la lucha debido a que temía, y quería, estar con él. Aprendió a poner límites y a mentir bien aunque él ya sospechaba. Así, estuvo de fortuna cuando por motivos de trabajo tuvo que viajar al exterior, donde sea que él no esté y que era lo importante. Por ello se frustró tanto llegado el segundo día lejos de él, porque el deseo abrazaba al miedo de tal forma que éste ante el calor se evaporaba y sólo dejaba cabida para el otro, logrando que Hinata se complazca por primera vez en una noche de verano. El grito liberado increíblemente de ella despertó a algunos vecinos así como a sus ojos, colmados de claridad y humedad, aún cuando todo era borroso.

Tardó unos minutos en normalizar su respiración y logrado el objetivo se levantó con destino al baño para lavar sus pensamientos. Meditó entonces de lo que ella sentía por Uchiha y que, en lo absoluto, no era nada más grave de lo que había hecho. Incluso hasta con los ojos cerrados ahora lo veía: la realidad de lo bueno y lo malo tanto como la de el inocente y el propósito. No era mala por atreverse a caminar entre el fuego, al contrario, era inocente y por consiguiente no había tampoco nada incorrecto en anhelar besar a su novio, en querer acariciarlo o en desear quemarse en su fuego. Ella, sin embargo, debía admitir que algo dentro suyo ya no lo era en realidad, y era esa parte la que le hacía querer ser ella misma quien emprendiera camino al fuego en vez de dejarse llevar obediente de la mano de Sasuke. Tenía también un propósito, aunque leve e imperceptible, en medio de tanta inocencia.

A la mañana siguiente despertó entre humedad, no sólo por el calor que el mismo clima le inculcaba sino además producto de un sueño bastante pudoroso con el azabache. El primero de muchos ya estuviera despierta, en toda esa misma tarde, o dormida, como en la próxima noche. Llegado el cuarto día Hinata no lo soportó más y antes de seguir fantaseando con las caricias del que es su novio se fue a un bar para conseguir distraerse. Se pidió agua con hielo, extrañamente, y miró a algunas personas que bailaban como otras que simplemente charlaban amenamente entre una mesa. Había otros solitarios como ella y más en el fondo, en donde la luz no llega a penetrar, unos jóvenes comiéndose sin vergüenza alguna, aprovechando la distracción ajena. Quizás nunca usara la siguiente palabra pero tanto era el calor experimentado que se atrevió a confirmar en sus pensamientos que ahora estaba más caliente que antaño y, además, celosa de la pareja.

No podía concebir en la actualidad que hubiera huido de ese acto tan común en las parejas. Se sintió culpable al negarle a Sasuke el placer y por haberle hecho pasar lo que ella ahora transitaba durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora, se podía decir, estaba decidida. No le temía a lo desconocido si con Sasuke estaba, si él la guiaba y si él la protegía. El azabache la amaba tanto como ella a él y si la había tentado de tal modo durante ese tiempo debía confiar en que nunca la arrastraría a algo que pudiera hacerle algún daño. No era bueno pero tampoco era malo, llegó Hinata a la conclusión aunque si a Sasuke le hubiera consultado éste le respondería que era bueno, al menos en su mundo malo o el que una vez lo fue. Si ahora ambos eran consientes sabrían que su mundo ya no es blanco ni negro y más bien es gris. Ya no era únicamente fuego ese mundo y aun así el agua quemaba tanto como el otro.

Cuando Hinata terminó de beber pidió inmediatamente otro vaso con el mismo contenido e incluso más frío. Estaba por llevarse la bebida a los labios una vez conseguida pero el ruido de su celular la distrajo, aunque pronto comenzó a beber. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cogió el celular descubriendo un mensaje de Sasuke. Su cuerpo en respuesta se tensó completamente y todavía más después de concluir la lectura. _«Espero que esa sed se deba a que estás pensando en mí, Hinata»_. Inmediatamente se volteó sin siquiera cavilar, encontrando en las mesas del fondo y sumido en la oscuridad a su anhelo. Se le secó la boca como acto reflejo y aunque necesitaba volver a tomar la fría agua la vergüenza se lo impidió, pues el Uchiha, ya sea bromeando o no, había dado en el clavo. Su libre imaginación había abusado de su libertad y ahí estaba ahora, entre el atleta y el invalido. Como no fue ella quien se levantó tuvo que hacerlo el azabache que con aparente indiferencia no se sentó ni adelante ni al lado de su persona, al contrario, se paró justo a su lado y se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del oído de su novia. Gozando un momento su sorpresa decidió después hablar.

–Estás tan caliente como yo. ¿Verdad, Hinata? –Si fueron las palabras o el aliento cálido de Sasuke, la ojiperla no sabría decirlo, pero provocó que llegase a su límite. Lo deseaba, lo quería y, lo que era más insistente, lo amaba.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke ella no le contestó pero tampoco sólo se sonrojó, pues una vez se volvió a él no lo miró más de dos segundos a sus ojos color carbón antes de besarlo con vehemencia. Fue un contacto húmedo de labios, un momento de impacto, que una vez pasado el más experimentado se atrevió a mover sus labios. Lo hizo al comienzo lentamente y con suma ternura para luego, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, abrirle el paso a la pasión que ambos habían estado conteniendo. Él tuvo que sentarse para mayor comodidad y en respuesta su novia pasó sobre una de sus piernas la suya. Si bien era consiente de la rodilla que le presionaba inconscientemente su miembro lo era todavía más de la lengua que acariciaba la suya. Los rostros de los dos ladeados a su propia derecha se mecían con exquisita parsimonia para la poca dificultad del encuentro de sus bocas. Era el beso más delicioso que hubieran alguna vez experimentado, semejante al que fue su primero.

La habilidad de él en el campo de besar parecía ser innata contrario a su caso pues todo y con su tiempo lo había aprendido de ese divino sujeto. Ahora podía controlar los arrebatos de su lengua y lograrlos con la propia, aprovechando la sorpresa de él para hacerse del encuentro; y cuando el aire comenzó a faltar no lo pensó siquiera una vez para levantar el rostro y darle libre acceso de su cuello a su novio, quien con o sin invitación ya aseguraba aquel destino. La primer lamida la quemó y el gemido liberado por sus labios cereza fue inevitable. Tuvo que morderse posteriormente los labios para evitar emitir el mismo sonido ya que los labios, la lengua y los dientes del azabache no dejaron de hacer sobre su piel. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Hinata notara, luego de volver a perder el aire, que la pareja que antes contemplaba los miraba ahora a ellos. Pudorosa de nacimiento por más ardiente que estuviera no podía seguir dando un espectáculo y la sonrisa de aquel, que al parecer no estaba con otra que una buena compañía en la noche, la ayudó a ver entre tanta neblina un cuerpo claro. Así que frenó lo que ambos estaban haciendo como pudo.

–Lo sé –dijo él con voz ronca antes de que pronunciara cualquier palabra y, posterior a eso, la tomó de la mano para llevarla afuera, no sin antes dejar una buena propina sobre la mesa.

En su destino Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto y la sostuvo para el libre paso de su novia. Tenía como objetivo ir hacia su departamento si bien temía que en los próximos diez minutos ella se arrepintiese, y no era el único con ese pensar. Hinata, dudosa, entró al auto y miró vacilante la mano de Sasuke que aún sostenía la puerta, ya que al parecer se había quedado prendado mirándola. De nuevo ella pensaba estaba caliente aunque no todo era carga de las hormonas sino que su cordura y sus sentimientos también descansaban sobre la mesa. El sueño era un lecho con rosas pero la realidad era Sasuke Uchiha, y cualquier fondo era insignificante ante la presencia de éste. ¿Por qué esperar y arriesgarse en el futuro cuando en aquel presente su amado yacía en frente suyo? Lo deseaba demasiado, lo amaba en demasía, y por esas simples e importantes razones tomó la mano de éste y lo atrajo a su persona para avivar la llama que por poco no se había extinguido. Era ahora y era con él.

Sin mediar palabra lo besó, dando de nueva cuenta el primer paso para la realización de éste. Las manos de Sasuke pasaron a sostener su nuca y cuando decidió alejarse para subir con prisa al automóvil ella también lo hizo. El azabache no cabía en la sorpresa que el actuar de su novia le provocó, pues Hinata no sólo cerró las puerta de adelante y abrió la trasera, sino que se adentró en la parte trasera del automóvil para quitarse la holgada chaqueta que traía y mirar con el rostro encendido sus ojos carbón, suplicando en secreto sus deseos. Le costaba a Sasuke descubrir si aquello era real o una fantasía producto de los días sin su compañía pero se arriesgó a esperanzarse inclinándose sobre ella luego de comprobar que el lugar a su alrededor estuviera desierto; y al sentir su cabello debajo de sus manos, que aguantaban su cuerpo, desechó con gusto la idea de que Hinata no proviniera de otro lugar que su imaginación.

–¿Estás segura? Quiero que todo sea… –Para cuando quiso continuar los labios de su amada habían descartado cualquier intento, llevándose consigo su raciocinio.

Haciendo uso del pie izquierdo cerró la puerta que yacía abierta y tomó entre sus labios el cuello de su novia. El momento no era muy nítido pero si había algo que él podía divisar con exactitud era lo que ambos querían. No hacían faltas las palabras entre ellos como resultó ser una costumbre y sin resistirse a sus instintos sintieron con plenitud los posteriores segundos. Sasuke, sin ningún freno de por medio, saboreó cuanto pudo de su novia. El cuello, la mandíbula y las mejillas eran uno de los lugares más atendidos por la lengua del azabache, sintiéndose más que sus manos que recién despabilaban para competir por el protagonismo. Deseaba que Hinata gozase el momento así como lo hacía él, y fue por eso que recorrió con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel que se hallara descubierta mientras empleando caricias conoció todo rincón en su cuerpo. Ella suspiraba cuando respiraba sobre, y mordía, el lóbulo de su oreja; también cogía aire con bastante esfuerzo al sentir sus labios sobre el inicio de sus senos y recién gemía cuando friccionaba alguna de sus manos sobre su intimidad o apretaba cualquiera de sus senos. Una vez descubierto lo último se vio tentado a repetir las acciones tantas veces fueran necesarias para el placer de ambos, encendiéndose más al juntar en un accidente sus sexos.

La ropa desde el comienzo les había estorbado pero llegado el actual punto y sin ánimos de seguir lidiando con éstas se encargaron de deshacerla. Tirando en la parte delantera del auto su camisa Sasuke prosiguió a quitar la de Hinata, sonriendo ladinamente ante el manoseo que esto significó para los pechos de su novia, y ella aunque quiso manifestar su desacuerdo el deseo le ganó y bajo la amenaza de un gemido se conformó con realizar un puchero antes que abrir la boca. Haciendo eso sólo consiguió excitar y divertir más al moreno, e independientemente de si necesitaba un respiro Sasuke proclamó nuevamente su boca, explorándola en toda su extensión si bien para ello también tuviera que luchar con la lengua que allí residía y que se empeñaba en hacerle frente. De uno a otro momento y para razón de protesta por Hinata el azabache paró su hacer y se alejó. La ojiperla abrió los ojos sumida en la curiosidad y aunque sus mejillas ya estaban lo suficientemente calientes a su parecer la temperatura en ellas subió al descubrir la mirada de su novio en su persona. Una de sus piernas era prisionera del brazo del azabache desde hace un buen tiempo dejándola en una posición desventajosa pero extremadamente excitante para su novio, quien gozaba de su falta de prendas y despedía a las restantes en su mente.

No tardó mucho para que portara sólo la débil tela de sus bragas y avergonzada mirara cómo él se deshacía de sus propios pantalones. Pensaron al mismo tiempo, uno con suma pena y el otro con diversión, que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. No era esa de igual forma la condición que Sasuke quería igualar con Hinata y mientras lamía el erecto pezón de ella logró quedarse como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Estaba en la cima de la excitación pero cuando quiso quitar las bragas que impedían la unión de sus sexos se llevó una sorpresa cuando ella de una u otra forma gritó y se alejó, no mucho considerando el pequeño lugar.

–¿Qué pasa, Hinata? –Como respuesta consiguió una mirada esquiva y un fuerte color rojo. No entendió su comportamiento hasta que la rodilla de ella tocando su sexo lo hizo suspirar. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos y ver la mirada curiosa, avergonzada y temerosa de su novia entendió que el único responsable de su actuar era el grande y duro miembro que clamaba por alivio. Sonrió–. No tienes porqué asustarte de él. No quiere hacerte daño, sólo desea complacerte, darte amor y, porqué no, jugar.  
–P-Pero...  
–No recuerdo haber dicho que él quisiera hablar –susurró sobre sus labios para impedir que continuara–. Ahora calla y deja que te haga el amor, Hinata.

Sin importar cuántas veces lo haya hecho con antigüedad la besó con vehemencia mientras en un acto juguetón frotaba su miembro en su rodilla; hasta que la lujuria lo obligó a volverse serio. Le quitó las bragas ocupado también en la labor de besarla en donde alcanzara y se ubicó entre sus piernas haciendo que su intimidad mojara el largo de su hombría repetidas veces. En respuesta saboreó el aliento de ella y viceversa entre medio de la acción, y cogió entre sus labios alguno de los de la ojiperla en momentos. Ninguno de los dos había estado expuesto en su vida a un fuego real pero no esquivaron el deducir que debía ser semejante a lo que sea que ahora los quemaba, su propio fuego. Así, gritaron de dolor y placer cuando se unieron al otro, acallando los gemidos con un beso que arrasó sus sentires.

No hacían faltas las palabras para decir un sentir que ya estaba siendo demostrado y cuando los dos lo entendían. Ésta era su primera vez juntos y con seguridad el acto sexual más importante para ambos en la que fue su vida, pues tras esto habrían creado su propio hogar.

No existían las tinieblas en presencia del otro y en cambio sólo había una familia, una luz y quizás algunas sombras.

* * *

[_ **F**in_ ]

* * *

Quizás era de día, tal vez era de noche, pero si de algo estaban seguros era que no era de tarde xD (LOL). (Qué triste se reía ella sola de su propio chiste ;n;)

Mi grado de idiotez es cada vez mayor pero no pude evitarlo, me reí mucho cuando lo escribí y, obviamente, después lo borre. Sólo yo soy tan loca para hacer estas cosas, bromear conmigo misma. Nunca les pasó escribir y que, espantosamente, sus dedos les hablen o les escriban? (:O) Bueno, los míos lo hacen y con tanta ocurrencia que me matan de risa C: (Ok, ya voy a tratar esto seriamente ;n;)

Poniéndome seria, como verán junto al título se encuentra la aclaración de la pareja (SasuHina), lo cual es obvio y no hace falta agregarlo PERO en este caso sí, porque voy a subir tres fics con el mismo título. El primero es éste, de la pareja SasuHina, el segundo será de la curiosa pareja KakaHina, y el último será un long-fic KakaHinaSasu de donde los anteriores dos one shot nacieron :D. Son como una especie de previa, demostrando cómo sería con cada pareja de ser así, y las dos son muy bonitas. Empero, no quiere decir que esto pase exactamente así en el fic, pues como va a hacer reating M puede que nuestra Hinata pierda la virginidad antes de emparejarse con alguno, y si se empareja con uno xD. Lo hago para que la idea no se me vaya, ya que lo voy a empezar cuando termine tres fics (nunca lo iba a publicar xD) y para ver si gusta para arriesgarme.

Es la primera vez que un lemon me cuesta tanto, pero mucho, así que no creo que moje las bragas de las mujeres o los haga suspirar, pero si di lo mejor de mí, lo di (me río porque si les iba gustando se los corte en la mejor parte xD) No, enserio, es un lemon muy pobre. ¿Por qué tardé tanto para todo? Mi excusa es que estuve súper ocupada estando al pedo, y bueno, cuando me ponía la pollera para escribir la inspiración se iba. Antes de escribir cualquier verdura me iba a jugar a la play o salía por ahí, así que en esas estoy. Por otra parte me puse al día con muchos animes y mangas, también libros y también fics, pero sólo los anoté para leerlos/verlos xD. Lo malo es que cuando tengo tiempo me paso el tiempo pensando en qué voy a hacer primero y termino haciendo otra, y cuando no tengo tiempo sé lo que quiero hacer, pero no puedo. ¡Qué complicada! Si así estoy hoy imagínense que la versión KakaHina va a venir muy tarde, y peor el fic largo.

¡Saludos gente hermosa, y gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en mis anteriores one-shot! De enserio, cuando tenga tiempo les contesto.  
Ahora me voy a hacer la noni o era la nona o-ó. Ni idea pero me voy a dormir (ò-ó)


End file.
